Never What?
by Popcornalicious
Summary: Roxy receives a letter from a sweepstakes she entered that says her and six friends have won an all expense paid trip to London, England minus the transportation near spring time. After Tinker Bell gave Wendy back her toy, she returns to find new fairies.
1. Chapter 1

"Bloom!" shouted Roxy as she ran down the street with an open envelope in her hand.

"Hi Roxy! What's up?" asked Bloom making sure she didn't fall off her bike by checking the brakes.

"Yeah? What are you so happy about?" asked Stella as he started to twirl her long hair.

"We've all won a trip to London, England!" said Roxy in a hurried fashion.

"Wow!" said Bloom as she hugged Roxy who started to turn purple.

"Bloom! Don't suffocate her! Come on! Let's go tell the girls!" said Stella as she started to ride down the street without them, Bloom had already let go of Roxy, and already mounted her bike.

"You know, I don't feel like riding my bike." said Bloom with a grin.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Roxy that made Bloom sprout a smile again.

"Winx Believix!" shouted Bloom.

A dance of lights showered both girls. Bloom was being covered by pink to blue light all around her. Her red hair grew longer. Pale pink eye shadow was placed under her eye, and her usual light pink lipstick on her lips. A lively blue was most of her outfit with a light pink. She wore a sparkling blue mini-skirt with light pink ruffles and a sparkling blue blouse with quarter length light pink sleeves and pale pink ruffles. Her sparkling blue high heels were easily complimented by light pink stockings. Her wings looked like traditional ones. They were outlined with blue with pink and purple hearts cleverly incorporated in them. An outline of a red dragon could be seen swirling around her body as her transformation was complete.

Roxy was being showered with pink and light green light. Light pink butterflies swirled around her as she floated around. Her hair stayed its usual length with the normal highlights at its tips. She wore pure pink eye shadow and a pink smile as she twirled. Now she was wearing sparkling green shorts with a plain light green belt. Her sparkling green tank had one quarter length sleeve and the other hand was gloved green with light green edging. Her feet were comfortable in green flats and short pink stockings. Her wings were similar to those of dragonflies if you imagined them doubled, tied together, and pointed at different angles. They were outlined with the same green her outfit was made of and at the edged there were very pale pink ovals. In between them was sparkling pink. She glowed brightly as her transformation was complete.

They both rose up into the air in a sparkly blur.

"Still hate flying?" asked Bloom.

"Are you kidding! This is so cool." said Roxy as she did a loop-de-loop in the air.

"There's one thing I've always wanted to do after I found out I was a fairy." said Bloom with an evil look in her eye.

"What?" asked Roxy although she had a pretty good idea of what.

"We're going to need all of the Winx or just Stella for this. But we need to get going now, come on!" said Bloom, making her bike float up into the sky by them as it glowed a fiery red.

"Okay." said Roxy while they were flying above the rooftops of Gardenia.

"When is it?" asked Bloom.

"March 18th to April 10th . Hey, what day is it?" asked Roxy.

"The 17th. That's why I asked. We only have one day to pack! Poor Stella!" replied Bloom as they touched down to the ground and changed back. Across to them was Love & Pet, the Winx's shop. They walked through the door and saw the pets happily floating around and poofing away now and then.

"Hey, Bloom! Hey, Roxy!" said everybody, even the pets and Kiko.

"Hey guys. Did Stella spill the beans yet?" asked Roxy with a chuckle.

"She couldn't stay quiet! Thanks for breaking the noise!" said Musa who gave Stella a sheepish grin after she gave her an annoyed look and turned away.

"So when is it?" asked Techna.

"Tomorrow 'till April 10th." said Roxy.

"What! I only have a day to pack!" said Stella in a How-Is-This-Possibly-Happening voice that made everyone hold their ears with their hands.

"No worries, Stella. Remember that book about Believix? It says you can make a random decision with it and get packed in a snap. Come on." said Musa as she waved, letting Stella know to follow her to the kitchen.

"I love that book." said Stella as she disappeared into the kitchen with Musa.

"We should go pack now." suggested Layla with her thumb pointed at the stairs.

"Yeah, we should. Bye! I'll see you once I'm done packing!" shouted Roxy as she left Layla, Bloom, Flora and Techna alone to pack.

They all left for their own rooms upstairs. Bloom walked into her room and sat onto her comfy bed. 'Better haul out the suitcase.' thought Bloom. She stepped into her closet and reached out for the blue suitcase. Her hands felt for the handles and with some muscle, triumphantly pulled it out of the closet and onto her bed. 'I am so using magic next time.' She walked back to her closet and leafed through her clothes. She decided to bring twelve days of clothes since Stella would be begging her to go shopping with her. It took her about an hour to pick out all of her clothes and shoes. Then she walked over to her jewelry box and picked out a few necklaces to accompany her usual heart pendant which contained the heart of Pyros. After she had packed the rest of her stuff, she decided to call Sky, who didn't pick up. 'Probably his dad.'

She walked out of her room and to the stairs. With anticipation, she quickly reached the main floor. Standing there were Stella, Roxy, Layla, Musa, Flora and Techna, all chatting with excitement. Their faces lit up and turned to Bloom as she walked over to them.

"All packed?" asked Bloom with a smile.

"Yup. Even Stella." replied Flora.

"I have an idea. Remember how Midsty's made fun of us, betrayed us, and just been overall more evil than the Trix? I say be give her an answer to why Brandon chose Stella and not her." said Bloom quite happily.

"Bloom, have I ever told you how much you're my best friend? She's had this coming for a long, long time." said Stella with an evil laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Stella? Stella? STELLA!" shouted Bloom into Stella's poor ear as she shook her violently.**

"**What! I was just thinking about how much fun this is going to be! Is that a crime?" asked Stella after her wondrous Midsty-Being-So-Shocked-She-Fainted trance had been snapped out of by Bloom.**

"**Not yet. But if we have to do that every five minutes, it'll be noise pollution." replied Musa with her arms crossed.**

**It had already become sunset by the time the girls had thought of a plan. It was rather simple, though. Each girl would go with a 'special' gift to Midsty's door. After she had opened all of the gifts, Stella would make Midsty glow golden while Bloom would make her float a few feet off the ground. Musa would change her voice and wear a reaper's costume projected by Techna. Just saying a few words would creep her out. That was just phase one. Layla would create floating bubbles that were alive because of Flora. They would chase her around her own home. Last but not least, Roxy wanted to send a flock of vultures at Midsty. And you'll just have to see the rest.**

"**You want to get the cloaks again?" asked Flora patiently.**

"**Sure." replied Layla, who with a snap made seven navy colored cloaks appear on the couch.**

"**Winx Believix!" said Bloom as the dance, bla bla bla. I am so not going through that again. It took me twenty minutes only for Bloom and Roxy!**

**After they were all in their Believix, one by one, they each took a cloak and put it carefully over their wings. Stella was having a tough time putting hers on because she couldn't wait at all. Flora noticed and helped Stella put her cloak on successfully. Even Roxy, who had barely earned her Believix, had no trouble at all. The girls all made a small box appear and float in front of them. Bloom's box was sparkly light blue with a pink ribbon bow. Stella's was sparkly sunshine yellow with a pale blue bow. Flora's was sparkly pink with a light green bow and so on. Bloom put a glowing red dragon in her box after she had instructed it what to do. Flora put a dancing, kind-natured, red Annual Poppy in her box after asking for a bubble of water from Layla. Stella put an exploding star in her box that was magically contained until opened. Layla made a water figurine of Midsty that was really a water squirter and put it into her box. Techna made a hologram projector that made a mini hologram of Brandon saying some stuff about Midsty and put it in the box. Musa stuffed the box with a floating disco ball that would keep replaying the Spongebob theme over and over again until they got back from their trip. Nobody knew why, but Roxy decided to put a flying baby crocodile into her box.**

**They put the lids on the many colorful boxes and plucked them out of the air and into their hands. Smiles were sent around as they walked out of the door and onto the streets of Gardenia. They saw happy little girls playing jump rope on the sidewalk and a few teens riding their bikes throughout their walk. After a short while, they saw the few steps that led to Midsty's home. They formed a single-file line that started with Bloom and ended with Roxy and walked up to the door. Bloom was smiling as she rapped onto the door a few times. On the third rap the door was opened quite violently.**

"**What do you want?" asked Midsty in a rude manner while she twirled her hair and glared at them.**

"**Nothing, Midsty. We're just here to apologize for anything mean that any of us have ever done to you. We even brought seven gifts." Bloom replied with a fake smile and simply glared back.**

"**Presents! Gimme! Gimme!" exclaimed Midsty as she danced like a kid with a new toy.**


End file.
